Franklin Paddock
Franklin Paddock Corporal Franklin Paddock is a fictional person from Gearbox Software's Brothers in Arms series. Paddock is a secondary person in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood and, supposedly, in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. Paddock is voiced by Larry Brantley. Paddock's Past Franklin Paddock is a family man from Kansas. Paddock is an abrupt, reckless and arrogant farmer with a very strong southern accent. Paddock barely got into the airborne because of his being a hothead, but after he joined the 101st Airborne Division and his problems with auorities ceased. He was eventually moved to England with the rest of his unit to train for the initial invasion of Normandy, "Operation Overlord." At this time Paddock was a Corporal and lead 2nd squad's Assault team. Paddock's Assault Team *Pfc. Winchell (KIA) *Pfc. Roselli At no point during D-Day did Paddock have his full Fire Team which would have included Private "Friar" Winchell and someone else that apparently got killed during D-Day,including the Sergeant that led the squad. During the first few days of the operation Paddock led Private Winchell under Corporal Hartsock's command until Hartsock was made Sergeant and commander of the second squad. Finally, Paddock's assault team was formed by Pvt.Winchell and Pvt.McConnell and himself. Even through all of this Paddock maintains himself as a strong leader and even though his incredible feats during D-Day he was not promoted to Sergeant after the defense of Hill 30 and after the battle of Carentan, Baupte and St.Savuer. Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood Throughout Earned in Blood, Paddock's and the second squad's story is told by Hartsock to Army historian S.L.A. Marshall. The first half of the story tells about missions that happened in between the normal missions in Road to Hill 30. Due to the terrible misdrops the airborne suffered Paddock was often stuck with members of 3rd Squad, mostly Red Hartsock and Corporal Sam Corrion. He was forced to cooperate with some men from the other squads until after the battle of Hill 30, which lead to some reorganization in the squads' formations. This was mostly due to the fact that 2nd Squad's Sergeant was killed during the drop. During D-Day, Hartsock, along with Corporal Seamus Doyle witnessed Paddock shooting by himself a whole crew off an AA gun with his Thompson sub machine gun. After that, the three men linked up with Lt. Col. Cole and Cole asked Paddock from which unit they came from. Paddock answered: "Kansas, sir". After Hartsock is promoted to 2nd Squad's leader the left overs from 1st Squad (Cpl. Jacob Campbell, Private Will Paige, and Pvt. Derrick McConnell) and Paddock finally had a whole assault team. In fact, the only survivors of the second squad were Paddock, Winchell and Marsh. Paddock helped to clear Ssgt.Hassay's flank during the defense of Hill 30, and finally helped Cpl. Doyle and the 82nd to capture and clear the strategically important city of St. Sauveur, France. It was D-Day+10, Hartsock's squad was to clear the town of St.Savuer. Paddock was convinced that they would have met some 88s but nobody seemed to believe him. They found out he was right, and various 88s and AT guns could have blown up the tank that accompanied them. Unfortunately while in St. Sauveur he witnesses Doyle get vaporized by a tank shell from a Panzer tank. Paige saved Hartsock's life by pulling him out of the line of fire. Paddock gave them covering fire with the rest of the squad. Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway In Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway Hartsock, Baker, Paddock, Corrion and other characters take part in Operation Market Garden, an operation that ultimately failed. Paddock will lead the same team consisting of McConnel and Friar. He is seen entering a toy shop along with Ssgt.Hartsock, who has been promoted, and claiming he has fallen in love with a girl named Stella. His brief narration is violently interrupted by a strong detonation that wounded Baker, and Paddock is seen falling to the ground and afterwards falling in into Hartsock's formation to flank some 88's. After that we see two soldiers handling a bazooka with the name "Stella" written on it. Misc. Info *Paddock is most often seen in the games using the M3 Grease Gun from the early stages of D-Day to the later stages of the battle of Normandy. *Paddock was voiced by Larry Brantley. *He seems to have an uncanny knack for knowing things that are about to happen, as seen in Earned in Blood when he knew about the 88s in St. Sauveur and in Hell's Highway when he claimed that "Marsh and Friar were gonna bite it." *Franklin sometimes refers to men lower of his rank as small fry. *Dubbed by Red as "Mr. Deathwish" *Takes over Second Squad after Red was seriously wounded. *Paddock dislikes Roselli (possibly because Roselli is Italian), calling him Mussolini, however after Roselli proves himself in battle Paddock apologizes for earlier strifes. *He is one of only two characters ( himself and Franky) to use a Grease Gun. *Paddock tries to shoot their Jeep but is ultimately stopped by Winchell, this could be in reference to the popular Willie and Joe World War Two Comics. *Paddock landed in Holland on his 21st birthday. *Although Paddock and Friar frequently argue, Paddock was exremely distraught when Friar was killed. *If you notice, in the level "Hells Highway", Paddock has an M1A1 Carbine instead of a Grease Gun. Go back to the jeeps where Jasper is and after a while he will say "We're gettin' nowhere fast, Baker!". But many people claim that he uses the Grease Gun the whole game. Category:2nd Squad Category:Characters